Freaks Come Out At Night
by thnksfrthmmrs998
Summary: Rosalie Daley, now Rosalie Capone, thought the museum adventures were over. Wrong answer. Things at the Smithsonian are going haywire and Kahmunrah might be back. How will Capone and his girl turn out? CaponexRosalie Sql to Things Will Go Bump in the Nigt
1. Freaks Come Out At Night

**Oh Here It Goes Again**

I can't believe he just said that! After a year and a half together and a half a year of marriage, he still hasn't got it through his head that I'm not going to sit there and be one of those housewives from the 1920's!

This man infuriates me! But then again, that's why I fell in love with him.

My name is Rosalie Daley, well it's Rosalie Capone now, and I have one of the weirdest husbands in all of history, maybe THE weirdest.

Why is he do you ask? Well maybe because he used to be a wax doll at the Smithsonian museum, originally wanted to take over the world, and fell in love with in the midst of all of it. Yeah, I think I win the award.

After the whole Smithsonian battle Akmunrah turned him into a human and we've been together ever since.

Doesn't mean that we've been living happily ever after though. Oh no, sometimes it's anything BUT happily ever after. It's taken Capone quite a while to get used to the 21st century, and he still doesn't understand that I don't have to stay home all day while he goes and works. We work together for God's sake!

I thought the whole big adventures at the nation's museums were over. Apparently not because my newest adventure started when we were working at the museum and none other than George Custer walked up to us and said, "Well howdy ya'll."

I just stood there awe struck, how in the world did he get here?!

He then leaned in closer and said, "Ya'll need to come back to the Smithsonian right quick. All the exhibits come to life every night, even without the tablet. Also, that granite gate things been acting up lately and it opened for a minute. Looks like Kahmunrah ain't gone yet!"

I then looked at Capone, who got his gun out and said, "Well if he's threatin my family, he sure ain't getting out of there without no fight."

I couldn't believe my ears! I thought this was all over with! I thought I could settle down, maybe have a family! I guess not because I was currently being dragged through the museum to Dad and Nick and Dorothy where Capone was explaining everything.

I couldn't take it though. I started to fade out. I grabbed onto Capone's coat and he said, "Rosalie? Babe? Ya alright?"

I just kept falling into the blackness though. Well this has just been a perfect evening. I was planning on going back home tonight and telling him the news.

You see, another reason I didn't want any more adventures was because, well, I was pregnant.

Wonder how I'm gonna tell him now.

Well this is the start of my newest adventure because we all know things go bump in the night. But what some people don't know is that the freaks come out at night too.


	2. Well This Seems Familiar

When I woke up I saw that I was back at my house in Brooklyn. Except one thing was different. Capone was over there packing a suitcase and then said, "Come on babe, our flight leaves in bout an hour."

He then pulled me up and I walked down the stairs with him. I looked down to see I was in jeans and a nice ¾ sleeve shirt. I guess he took the liberty of changing my attire.

We then hopped into a cab and the driver asked us, "Where to?" Capone was still a bit baffled about the whole cab thing so I said, "the airport please." He then looked back at me, winked, and then started to drive.

The whole way there I swear to God it was a glaring match between my husband and the cab driver. Honestly, he just winked at me, not that big of a deal.

Try telling that to one of THE MOST possessive men in the world.

I looked at him and said, "Al, is it really necessary to send death glares to the cab driver. It's not like he's trying to feel me up or something."

When I said this though, oh everything was blown out of the water.

Capone looked at me and said, "As long as you have that ring on your finger and you're by me, ain't no one gonna be lookin at ya like that. You're MY wife, not his, MINE." Great, it was another one of _those_ talks.

I then said to him in a hushed voice, "Look Capone, he isn't trying to get with me. All he did was wink. I don't see the harm in it!"

I then turned around to see the cab driver staring straight at me. I looked at him and said, "Uhhh excuse me sir. I'd like it if you kept your eyes on the road." He then said, "Whatever you say baby." This about did it for Capone.

We then arrived at the airport and I was eager to get out of the cab as quickly as possible. Apparently, my husband had other plans.

I turned around to see him holding the cab driver up by the collar of his shirt saying, "Look pal, if ya ever so much as look in my wife's direction again, it'll be the last thing ya do. GOT IT?!" He yelled the last part and got a few good stares from some of the people walking by.

I finally thought it was enough and I went over there, paid the driver and as I was trying to drag Capone away I felt someone grab my butt. I turned around to see the cab driver smirking at me and he said, "Nice ass."

That wasn't the smartest thing to do as he soon found out.

Once Capone heard him say that he yelled, "THAT'S IT!" He then went charging towards the cab driver but I was able to grab him before he reached the driver and I yelled, "AL, IS IT REALLY WORTH GETTING ARRESTED OVER?!"

He finally saw I was right but didn't go before getting a good punch in at the driver's stomach. He keeled over and we got a few claps from the crowd. Guess we had more than a few observers.

I then hurried him into the airport and we got to our gate. We then started boarding because Dad got us all first class tickets. I've never flown first class before, and I must say, I'm impressed.

We then started to take off and I looked over at Al to see him white as a sheet. He still wasn't used to flying. I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me as close to him as he could. I then started to get tired, seeing as it was about 11 at night and started to go to sleep. Hmm this sounds vaguely familiar. Déjà Vu anyone?

But before I did, I thought to myself, "How am I gonna break the news to him?" I thought long and hard and then decided to do it as soon as we got to the Smithsonian.

I didn't know though what his re-action was going to be. That should be interesting.


	3. It'd Better Be A Boy!

We arrived in D.C. at about 12:30 at night. What can I say; it's not a long trip. We got off the plane and then met up with Dad and the gang. They had to take the other D.C. flight because ours was already filled up. We met up at the baggage claim and got all of our stuff together.

Capone thought it'd be a good idea though to keep a death grip on my waist. I rolled my eyes but thought "Hey, if I let him just do what he wants for right now; he might behave better when I break the news." I decided that I'd tell him when we got to the hotel.

We then hailed a taxi to get to the hotel. Much to Capone's liking, this time we had a woman driver. She was one of the sweetest ladies ever; she had to be about in her late 60's.

When we got out of the car she turned to us and said, "You two are adorable together! And I'm sorry to pry but sir, are you by any chance related to Al Capone? You look very much like him."

Both mine and Al's eyes seemed to pop out of our heads. He just shook it off though by laughing and saying, "I think he was my great-grandfather. I was always told as a boy that I'd look just like him. Guess they were right."

Wow, I'm surprised at how well he handled that. I would've been flipping out trying to deny it.

We paid her and gave her quite a nice tip and then headed inside. We headed up to our hotel room, or more or less suite. Dad got us all these because he said we're probably gonna be here a couple nights. Great, just what both I and the baby need.

Oh shoot. I forgot I said I'd tell him now.

Right as we were about to go to sleep I looked at him and said, "Hey Al? Umm, well there's something I need to tell you. Well, I don't know how to put this, but. But. I'm…"

He just gave me this weird look and said, "Ya ain't cheatin on me are ya?"

I shook my head and said, "No! No, but like I was trying to say was that. Oh hell I'll just come right out and say it." I then grabbed his shoulders to face me and said, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes almost popped out of his head, I swear to God. His jaw then dropped and he said, "Are ya serious?!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Why what's wrong?" Great this was my biggest fear, him being like 'I ain't ready for a family yet' and us getting into an argument.

He just picked me off the bed, twirled me around and said, "NOTHIN! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" He kept doing that and I started laughing. He then set me down and asked, "Bout how long have you known."

I looked down and said, "Ummm, a month?"

He then said, "I'm just so happy! It'd better be a boy though."

I just looked at him and said, "What?"

He looked back at me with the 'what ya didn't hear me?' look and said, "Ya heard me. It'd better be a boy. I need a son to carry on the family name!"

I just said, "Well what if it's a girl?! What are you gonna do then buddy?!"

Great, this was supposed to be a happy moment and he turns it into an argument.

He then looked at me and said, "I'll still be happy, I just want a boy first though. Ya won't understand, it's kinda a man thing."

I just shook my head and said, "Whatever Capone." I then turned off my light and turned over on my side facing away from him.

He turned off his light and then tried to sling his arm over my waist. Oh no, he wasn't getting out of this that easily.

I shook it off, but he was persistent and said, "Hey, I'll be fine if it's a girl. It's OUR baby, and our first child. Whatever it turns out to be, I'll be fine. Just as long as you're still my girl, I'll be fine."

I turned around to face him and said, "You sure about that Mr. Capone?"

He smirked back at me and said, "Sure as hell Mrs. Capone."

We then fell asleep and before I drifted off I thought of one thing.

If he was that protective of me last time when I wasn't married to him, and I wasn't pregnant with his baby, how bad is he going to be this time?

Oh great, I'm never going to be able to go anywhere by myself!

And I found out in the next couple days that my assumption was very accurate.


End file.
